Isn't She lovely
by KozuueMiau
Summary: Para el día del padre  Al menos en Chile, hace una semana ewe . Visión del padre de Natsumi sobre su hija -One-Shot-


**Isn't she lovely?**

Originalmente para el día del padre, pero me demoré demasiado xDD (Al menos en Chile era hace una semana), así que aquí va: la visión del padre de Natsumi hacia su hija :D Acomodé un poco la traducción, ya que la que encontré en cierta página daba pena u.u Esta canción es de Stevie Wonder, pero me agrada mas la versión de Glee ewe. Ahora, ¡A leer!

**¿No es ella adorable?**

Cuando te vi nacer, las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. No exactamente porque te parecías tanto a tu madre, sino, porque eras la criatura lejos mas enternecedora que había visto en toda mi vida. Eras perfecta: ojos rojizos, algunas mechitas coloradas, piel blanquecina, gemidos que eran similares a la mejor sinfonía a mis oídos…

**¿No es maravillosa?**

Te vi crecer. A pesar de que tu madre había muerto en el parto, ambos nos apoyábamos mutuamente para poder superarlo. Fuiste muy fuerte. Con tan solo unos tres añitos de vida, ya mandoneabas a tu mayordomo personal, Batora, jeje. Ahora me doy cuenta que tu esencia es lo que te identifica como hija mía que eres. En todo caso, tú seguías creciendo tan rápido que no me daba cuenta, y cada vez eras más bella, como las estrellas, como las flores, como… Que da. No hay nada que pueda compararse contigo.

**¿No es preciosa?**

Catorce años recién cumplidos. Ya eras toda una adolescente, y habías cambiado mucho: Florecieron en ti los ideales de una mujer emprendedora, por lo que podía confiar en ti al dejarte el cuidado de la escuela, y por cierto, no lo hacías nada mal.

**En menos de un minuto.**

Sí, en menos de un minuto, cualquier persona podía notar tu presencia. Eras una persona fuerte, autoritaria, pero bella, muy bella. No me sorprendería que algunos chicos babearan tras de ti, jeje.

**Nunca pensé que a través del amor nacería una tan hermosa como ella.**

No, jamás se me hubiese ocurrido que semejante mujer nacería de nuestro inagotable amor, del de tu madre y yo.

**Pero ¿No es ella adorable, hecha para dar amor?**

Dar amor, quizás sólo a mí, pero mis pensamientos fueron contradichos al ver como llegabas de tu viaje a Italia, a los 16 años…

**¿No es ella adorable?**

Adorable, a mis ojos paternales, pero me desilusioné al ver que ese tal Demonio Strada parecía separarte de mis brazos… Pero también recuerdo la discusión que tuvimos ese día. _"Papá, ya soy una mujer grande, y puedo cuidarme sola."_

**Realmente un ángel de lo mejor.**

Bueno, mi angelito comenzó a volar lejos de mí, pero tuve que comprender que no estaría todo el tiempo a mi lado. En cambio, también descubrí que ese joven era muy cuidadoso, atento, especial. Todo lo que requería mi adorada hija. 25 años. Eras tan bella, y decidiste tener la felicidad máxima junto a tu novio: el matrimonio, y como buen padre, acepté tu decisión.

**Muchacho, estoy tan feliz…**

"_Strada, la verdad haces a mi hija la persona más feliz de la tierra"_ le comenté, un día _"Y de esa forma, también soy feliz yo."_

**De que el cielo nos haya dado esta bendición.**

"_Ella es una verdadera maravilla, una bendición de chica". _Me miró, con una sonrisa en el rostro, y me respondió _"Estoy al tanto, señor Raimon. Prometo no hacer nada que a su hija le desagrade."_

**No puedo creer lo que Dios ha hecho.**

Bueno, aun sigo sin creer que una preciosidad como tú… ¡Sea mi hija! La única e inconfundible. Aunque ahora tienes a otra persona velando las noches que me hubiese encantado platicar contigo sobre la vida, sus pasajes, como lo hacíamos cuando éramos más jóvenes (Pero que conste que yo aún soy joven y activo, eh?), sigo teniendo el mismo, o mayor afecto por ti.

**A través de él, ha sido creada una mujer.**

Una mujer cualquiera, pensaría cualquiera, pero yo NO. Ella es la mejor y más hermosa en la faz del planeta.

**Pero ¿No es adorable, hecha para dar amor?**

"_Claro, una máquina para entregar amor."_ Te dije, a lo que respondiste con un furioso "_¡Papá!"_ y me dejaste un bello y prominente chichón en la cabeza. Aún así, no comprendo que hice mal.

**¿No es adorable? La vida y el amor, con ella, para mí ahora son lo mismo.**

Vida, amor… Ambos son exactamente lo mismo teniéndola al lado…

**La vida, junto a ella, es Aisha*, como su significado.**

Es deductiva, es autoritaria, siempre en actividades exclusivas. Lo que diga, acompañado de un "Mi hija", siempre dan de resultado final la palabra "perfección".

**Londie, también podría haber sido su nombre…**

Cualquier nombre te sentaba bien. Cuando una tarde, tu madre y yo pensábamos en un lindo nombre para el ser que nacería desde nuestro prematuro pero infinito amor por ti, no encontrábamos nada acorde a nuestro gusto compartido, pero el hecho de haber nacido un 21 de Julio, comienzo del verano en Japón, nos dio el nombre perfecto.

**Sin que usted se diera cuenta, concibió a una chica.**

Natsumi, la chica más bella que haya presenciado ese salón de parto. Creció acompañado de mi protección, pero la madurez se apoderó de tu persona. Creciste y te casaste con un hombre en el que confío plenamente. Ahora me llega una postal desde Venecia. ¿Qué será?

**Es muy adorable, hecha de amor.**

"_Papá:_

_¿Cómo va todo por allá? Bueno, aquí todo está bien. Strada es un excelente esposo y lo amo demasiado, pero ¿Sabes? Creo que llegó el momento de contarte que ¡Tendré una hijita! Aun no planeamos como se llamará, pero de seguro será la bebe más linda de todas, la envidia de las demás niñitas jeje. Bueno, también decidí ir hacia Japón a visitarte, y tener a la bebé donde yo nací. Ojalá estés bien._

_Con mucho amor_

_Tu hija, Natsumi Raimon"_

Definición

AISHA: nombre femenino de origen árabe. Es mente de pensamiento deductivo. Se expresa como pensador independiente, con autoridad y lealtad, generalmente en actividades exclusivas, más dependiente de la intuición que de la razón. Recibe aumento en tareas que requieren meditación, inspiración, inmersión en las profundidades del ser y de las cosas. Ama lo complejo y lo elevado, lo que se siente y lo que se presiente. Podría destacar en profesiones como científica, profesora, ocultista, escritora, horticultora, inventora, abogada, actriz, analista o líder religioso.

Bueno, no siento que me haya quedado muy bien. Quizás el estar mareada afecte un poquito, pero que da. Lo que importa, es que lo hice con el sentimiento de mi corazón. ¡Papá! El es el mejor, multifacético, emprendedor, gracioso, serio en sus momentos, pero no tiene comparación. Viajó lejos para que nuestra calidad de vida mejorara, y mejoró :B ¡LO AMO! Que lo sepan todos ;D

Saludos~


End file.
